revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I guess I get along with everyone I like to help… You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': In my day, we made our own music! Colour? We never had colours! The world was black, white and grey! There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Well, um… I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I… *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Hey hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I got my own body shop, big house and… Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Depends who is at the wheel I guess. Coverage Design Mike's design is one of the most changed designs of the show, along with Cameron, Zoey, Dawn and Dakota. His previous design consisted of a long green shirt, black pants, blond spiky hair, dotted eyes, and a light skin color. However, his design was recolored, with a long teal shirt, long blue pants, tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike is described as the multiple personality. *According to Todd Kauffman, Mike is supposed to be "crazy" in the season. *According to Todd Kauffman, he will be involved in some sort of triangle between himself, Anne Maria, and Zoey. *Mike's biography hints at his various personas which he uses throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Mike is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The second is Zoey and she is directly after him. Gallery Image:MikeHQ.png|Mike's previous design. Image:MikeTDROTI.png|Mike is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:mikepromo.png Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Mike is seen on the beach with the other contestants. Image:ZoeyMike.jpg|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff. Image:MikexZoey.png|Mike helps Zoey up a mountain... Image:Zoey&Mikehill.png|...only to go down with her. Image:Pic3.JPG|Mike, along with B, Dawn, Zoey, and Jo, see a toilet fly at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:Mikewolf.jpg|Mike is shown to be howling at the moon. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Mike with Cameron, Brick and Jo. Image:Mwg.png|A mutant maggot vomits on Mike's face. Image:Mikemeron.png|Mike, along with Cameron, runs around while laser beam shoots at them. Image:TDRIpic1.png|Mike is afraid of something, then hugs Zoey in fear. See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants